The Big Crossover Adventure
by CoolKid13
Summary: The eds end up in their biggest ed-venture yet meeting up with other heroes to join forces to stop the evil villain, BlackJack.
1. Chapter 1

The Big Crossover Adventure

Prolouge: The Ancient Story

There's an old book on a desk that opens and you hear an old man narrating it to us: _Once there used to be a force of several heroes called the Heroes Guild _

(picture of several different people flash on the screen). _They protected the different dimensions and were praised by many. But one of the stronger heroes, BlackJack, had gotten ideas of the Heroes Guild taking the dimensions over to make them 'better'. The Heroes Guild's leader, Dax, had reprimanded him for the idea and told him to never speak of it again. Unfortunately, BlackJack still tried going on with the idea, claiming himself to be "The Universal Master". (_picture shows dark figure blasting down villages_). The rest of the Heroes Guild tried stopping him, but he was too powerful. (_picture shows the heroes getting blasted back by BlackJack). _The Heroes Guild then combined their powers into one big blast and shot BlackJack with sending him into the dark dimension where he was sealed into forever or so they thought. (_picture shows BlackJack being blasted into dark dimension but then another picture shows dark eyes glowing in a portal)._ The prophecy fortells that BlackJack in many years to try to take over the universes, luckily the prophecy also tells of many new heroes coming to stop him. And the heroes to start it all of are 3 boys._

Ed, Edd and Eddy. 


	2. Chapter 2:The Edventure begins

The Big Crossover Adventure

Chapter 1: The Ed-Venture Begins

We cut to a suburban place known as Peach Creek. We then go into a more specific place in Peach Creek known as the cul-de-sac where we see three boys in a garage working on something.

"Hey Double D you almost done with that thing." The shortest of the three said or rather yelled. "Eddy, you've been asking me that the entire time and the answer is still no". said the boy with the sock-hat who we now know as Double D. "Oh, oh Double D are you making a gravy making machine." said the tallest of the three with a goofy smile. "Hardly, Ed" Double D responded

The short one known as Eddy then spoke up. "C,mon we got pigeons to scam, jawbreakers to get."

"Just got to tighten a few loose bolts here and there and voila!" said Double D. Eddy's eyes lit up with dollar signs on it. "Great, the kids will pay big bucks to try out….um what was it called again." said Eddy.

Double D sighed in annoyance. "I told you Eddy it's called the Inter-Dimensional Portal or if want to save time the IDP.

"Like the machine used by the Mutants Club in my comic, 'The Return of Malzar'." Ed said.

The other Eds just decided to ignore what he just said. "So anyway Double D, we're gonna be swimming in moola once the kids try this thing out.

The IDP was a laundry machine painted orange with some green wires sticking out the back. It had two bed springs at the top of it made to look like tesla coils. The final thing about this machine was that there was some sort of pipe-handlebar at the side of it.

"Ed, take this thing to the cul-de-sac."Eddy said while running ahead with Double D. "Okey Dokey, Eddy." Ed said and then picked up the IDP and followed his two friends.

Eddy was now standing on a crate with a megaphone in his hand while the other 2 Eds were near the IDP.

"Come one, come all to see Ed's Inter-Dimensional Portal. Ever wanted to see new dimensions, well now you can for only a small fee of a quarter." He yelled through the megaphone.

The kids of the cul-de-sac started crowding around. "What are you dorks dorking on about." Kevin said. "Only the best thing since sliced bread, Shovelchin." Eddy responded. "Double D, take it away.

Double D then walked up front. "You see I have invented a machine that will be able to take you to extraordinary new dimensions in our large universe. This machine is powered by a rare type of plutonium I had found in the junkyard a few weeks ago."  
>The kids all oohed at this. "Now who wants to go first." Eddy said. All the kids got around the machine trying to be the first to use it<p>

"Rolf wishes to go first."

"No, me and Plank want to go first."

"Move it, me and Jimmy are going."

Eddy then started turning the handle bar on the machine to start it up but unfortunately….

"Eddy stop you're powering it up too much, if you keep doing that an anomaly might occur." Shouted Double D. "Relax Sockhead we'll be fine." Eddy responded.

But then the IDP started jumping around erratically with sparks coming out of it and then the wash window (you know the small opening on the washing machine) opened and started sucking everything in. The kids had all found something to grab onto to keep themselves from getting themselves sucked in.

The Eds weren't so lucky and ended up getting sucked. Then the machine sucked itself in.

"AAAAAGH"

"AAAAAGGGH"

"HAHAHAHA this is fun guys!"

(Do I even got to say who was the last one)

**A/N: Oh no looks like the Eds have been sucked into their machine and are being sent to another dimension.**

**In the Next chapter their gonna meet someone who will guide them on the journey. **


	3. Chapter 3:The Story Truly begins

**The Big Crossover Adventure**

AN: Hey guys I'm back sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out!

**Eddy: Damn right, it took you long!**

**Double-D: I concur, it took you a very extended period of time to finally start with this chapter.**

**Ed: Butter Toast!**

**(Me and the other Eds stare at him)**

Me:…Okay anyway enjoy this chapter and please leave more reviews I mean seriously I only have two.

**Chapter 3:The Story (Truly) begins**

A portal opens up somewhere technological and the Eds fall out with Eddy at the bottom, Ed in the middle, and Double-D at the top. Double-D gets off of Ed and looks around. "Friends, I don't think were in Peach Creek anymore."

"Hey, Ed I like the smell of your pits as much as the next guy but COULD YOU GET OFF MY HEAD ALREADY!" Yelled Eddy who was still under Ed. "Okey dokey artichokey." Ed replied while getting off of Eddy.

The Eds started looking around the strange place they were in. "Hey Sockhead think we could sell this machine stuff for a profit." (Again, do I even have to say who said this). "Why, Eddy how could you think about money at a time like this and besides we don't know who owns these." Replied Double-D.

"Oh, I think I could answer that question." Said a voice. The Eds turned around and saw a man who looked like he was in his 30s. The man had bright red slicked hair, wore aviator glasses, had a dark orange cape, brown barbarian's clothing with a utility belt, army boots and finally a red and yellow patterned sword. "I would like to ask you boys exactly what you're doing in my HQ". Said the man with a steely gaze.

The Eds were a bit nervous with his presence particularly his very, very, very (OK we get it the sword is ****ing sharp) sword. Double-D was the first one to speak up.

"Um, s-sorry sir we don't really know how we arrived here. We just got sucked in through a vortex into here and-

"Did you say vortex". The man interrupted while softening his gaze. Double-D just nodded. "This isn't good". The man muttered. "You 3 come with me". He commanded them while walking to a specific room. They followed him without hesitation.

They soon entered a room with a holographic screen in the center. The man then turned around to the Eds. "Boys have you ever heard of the Great Prophecy". They all shook their heads no. "Well I want to tell you it." He then pressed a button on a counter. The holographic screen showed a picture of a dark figure. "There was once a man, a man named BlackJack. He tried taking over all the dimensions with his dark powers". The screen now showed a group of people blasting him into a portal. "Me and my team tried to defeat him but he proved to be powerful so we had to resort to using all our power together to knock him into the dark dimension." The screen now shows the group of people scattering. "We all soon disassembled the team and part our separate ways." The screen now shows glowing yellow eyes in a small rift. "But I fear he is coming back very soon. The prophecy fortells of new heroes coming in to stop him this time."

"So what the hell does this have to do with us". Eddy asked rudely. "Because I believe you 3 are a few of the new heroes." The man responded. The screen now showed a detailed drawing of the Eds.

Eddy and Double-D were shocked while Ed said this

"Oh boy Oh boy guys I hope next chapter we get to fight monsters."

AN: And the story officially begins now. Now I want you guys to vote in your reviews on which world I should go to first: Mario or Spyro the Dragon.

Now for my catchphrase of the week, Eds take it away. Double-D: Read, Eddy: Review, Ed: And don't forget to eat your toenails Me: Ed that's not the line. Anyway, Coolkid13 out. Peace! 


	4. Author's note

Guys and Gals before I start anymore chapters I want to let you know after the first world you are free to make suggestions for worlds the Eds could go to and what heroes or anti-heroes could go with them. If you are wondering why it's taking so long also I'm having a little writer's block so some of you give me ideas to get the creative juices flowing. Anyway I'm the Nostalgia Critic and I remember it so you don't have to… wait, F**k, Eddy rewrote my script. Excuse me while I go murder him. Anyway see ya.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ability Training and starting the First world**

After the man known as Dax tells the Eds about the prophecy they at first don't believe him except Ed of course. "Um, excuse me mister…" Double said and then trailed off. "What is it young one." Dax responded. "We're not exactly hero material plus aren't we a little too young."

"Well young ones don't you know heroes come in all shapes and sizes."Dax said. "Like hell were doing this, c'mon guys let's find a way out of here." Eddy yelled and turned to walk away. Dax knowing this was coming responded. "Did I also mention that heroes receive fame and money." Eddy then turned around and yelled for a huddle, which all the Eds got into. They started talking for a minute or two before breaking up. "We'll do it." They all said. "Great now if you would just follow me into the training room." Dax said.

When they got to the training room there was a table with special weapons on them. They were two blue yo-yo's with spikes on the edges of them, A green metal glove, and a spellbook. Once Eddy saw these he immediately ran and grabbed the yo-yo's. "Yoink". Ed took the Power glove because it looked awesome. While Double D took the spellbook because, well he loved to read. "Eddy you'll go first, I want you to swing the Nun-yo's (that's what their called) at the practice dummies and make sure to target well." Dax said.

Eddy then proceeded to swing his nun-yo's at one dummy before flipping around and swinging them at another. "Not bad for a beginner." Dax said. "Yeah that's what I'm talking about." Eddy bragged. "Okay Ed now you-." He was interrupted when Ed ran at the other dummies and smashed and tore them to pieces in the matter of seconds. "I'm a warrior guys!" Ed said. Dax looks shocked before he motions Double D to go up. Double D reads from the book and yells "Fira". Nothing happens. "No Double D you have to concentrate and put your emotions in to it, now try again". Dax said. Double D tried again this time thinking about the ups, downs, and trial and tribulations (especially The Kankers) of him and his pals. He put all of his focus into this. "Fira". This time fire comes out of his fingertips and sets the dummies ablaze before he yells out a water spell to stop the fire.

".Hmm, you know Double D I think you have a lot of potential to become a mage plus you remind me of one of my friends in the guild." Dax said. "Anyway, I think you boys are ready for your first world." He took them to the transport room and put them in his own IDP (How else do you think the Heroes Guild could go to different worlds.) "So where we going chief." Eddy said. "To a place called

Straight and Narrow Street

**A/N: Alright the Eds have their abilities and their going to their first world. Cookie to anyone who knows what heroes their going to meet while at Straight and Narrow street. I'll give you a hint they are related to police work…sort of.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, How you doin it's me Coolkid13, just want to let everyone know I'm not dead or anything I'm still doing this story. But I digress the main issue I wanna discuss is my amount of reviews.

I have only one thing to say and that's COME ON. I mean I need a little more reviews than this.

The other thing I want to say is that here are some world ideas I have (the first world is somewhere in this list you just have to guess it.): The Mask

South Park

Mario

Sam and Max

The Simpsons

8-bit theater

There will also be cameos or minor appearances by the following: Beavis and Butthead, The Angry Video game Nerd, NC and many more.

Also I'm accepting OC's for a few Hero Guild members, Villains and Citizens of Hubcity (You'll see what it is in due time.)

Anyway I guess that's it so keep on checking for the next chapter in this story. See ya! And review or I'll make you watch The Gargbage Pail Kids Movie.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Freelance Police**

The Eds ended up landing on a street with Double D on top of Ed who was on top of Eddy. "Seriously I get crushed by Ed again." Yelled Eddy at the bottom of the pile.

After they get untangled they look around. "This must be Straight and Narrow street." Said Double D. "If memory serves I believe Dax gave told us to look for any trouble going on and stop it. (Yes I know I didn't have the conversation in the last chapter but I forgot to write it in.)

Suddenly a familiar car came rushing by smashing in to several things. "Was that trouble guys." Ed said. "I believe so Ed, plus I get a strange feeling that if we follow that car we'll find the heroes of this world."

After a few minutes of chasing the car it finally stopped in front of a weird looking casino. The Eds hid behind a dumpster and saw what looked like a dog in a suit and a little rabbit walk out of it. "Aliens." Ed was about to shout but luckily his friends covered his mouth. "Did you hear that little buddy." Said the dog.

"All I heard was the rumbling of my belly, Sam. When do we get to eat." said the rabbit. "I already told you Max we'll go to Stinky's after we find out why Ted.E Bear's Mafia has been reopened."

"Fine, but I better be allowed to gamble at the Poker table in there and shoot the losers." said Max. "You crack me up little buddy." They then proceeded to walk in to the casino. The Eds walked out of their hiding places. "Guys those weirdos mentioned a Casino and where there's a casino there's money to be made." Eddy responded.

"Yes, but they also mentioned a Mafia, Eddy and Mafia's have…gulp…guns." said Double D. "Oh, come on Sockhead even if we do get attacked we have weapons remember. "Ed what do you think."

" I want to touch the aliens!" Ed said before running towards the casino. "Ed, wait." Double D and Eddy both said before chasing him in.

When they got in a mafia member with a teddy bear head stopped them. "Hey no minors allowed." He said. "Actually bear head we're older than we look so let us in." Eddy said. "Do I look like I was born yesterday get out now!" He responded.

"Or else what you'll sprinkle us with your frilly, gay Care bear magic." Eddy said before laughing like crazy…. Before the mafia member pulled out a f****ng Tommy gun on them. Eddy then immediately stopped laughing. "Leave now." The Eds then proceeded to stand tall and tell him to give them his best shot…Is what would've happened if they were high or something , but this was not the case so instead they hightailed their asses out of their as fast as cartoonishly possible.

Back Outside of the Casino

"Okay new plan we sneak in through the window and while in their try not to get shot." Eddy said. "Oh however did you come up with a great plan like that." Double D said sarcastically. Eddy ignoring Double D told Ed to throw them through the window which he proceeded to do before somehow throwing himself in. (I have no idea how he did it and I'm the one writing this.)

Once inside they make their way down into the main room. Eddy almost instantly goes to the Poker table. The dealer at that table asks Eddy if he has any coins. "The heck is that." Eddy asks. "There a type of currency accepted anywhere in the universe and judging by your confusion It looks like you don't have any, but since I'm a nice guy I'll give you a hundred coins to begin with.

After getting the coins (And if anyone's wondering coins are basically gold coins from Mario.) When Eddy saw the coins he started going on about how he was rich until the dealer told him 1 gold coin is about as much as 1 dollar soon crushing his excitement. "So who am I facing?" Eddy asked. He then looked across the table and saw his opponent was the rabbit from outside. "Hey pipsqueak you ready to lose or what." Said Max

Eddy got mad at the pipsqueak comment. "Bring it." He responded. They then started the match.

Back with Double D and Ed they were walking around until Double D bumped into Sam. "Hey watch it." Sam said. "Um, sorry I was just looking for my friend." Double D responded. "Yeah I'm looking for my friend too."

They start hearing fighting noises and see Max and Eddy beating the crap out of each other. They both then proceeded to tear their respective buddy off the other. "Hey let me go Double D I need to show that cheating rabbit not to mess with me." Eddy yelled. "No way pipsqueak If I had cheated there would've been no way you would know." Max yelled.

"Hey what's going on over here, - hey wait a minute that's Sam and Max and those look like the boys the boss said to watch for. Quick get em boys." One mafia member yelled to his comrades. The Freelance Police and Eds saw the mafia members running towards the them with their guns and proceeded to get into fighting positions.

FIGHT SEQUENCE BEGINS

The first mafia member who ran towards them was immediately jumped by Max who proceeded to bite him in the hand. He threw Max off his hand and started to tend to it before Ed came up from behind him and dive bombed him into the ground knocking him out.

Eddy ended up getting surrounded by a few mafia members who ran at him in the center. When they were close enough he began spinning his nun-yo's around smacking each and every one of them in the face incapacitating them.

Sam was in the far end of the room shooting at the signs in the room to make them fall on the mafia members until someone punched him in the back of the head knocking him down. He saw a mafia member above him about to shoot him until he got frozen in a block of ice courtesy of Double D.

After a while they knocked out or froze every mafia member and only sustained a few bruises.

FIGHT SEQUENCE ENDS

"Whew that sure was tough eh guys." said Eddy "We are the Warriors!" Ed yelled. Unfortunately, The speakers in the room started seeping out knockout gas knocking out The Freelance Police and the Eds.

**So Guys I'm back and badder than ever. Anyway tell me what you think of my fight scene. Also, I wanted to know if anyone wanted to be my fanfic partner like you know helping me come up with dialogue, character interactions or any other thing. If you're interested send me a PM with a little writing sample in it so I'll be able to choose. The winner will be my partner in crime and send me full chapter ideas if they want to in their PM. **

**Anyway Coolkid13 out peace! **


End file.
